


橫山裕先生今年36歲

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne





	橫山裕先生今年36歲

時年36歲的橫山裕先生最近總覺得自己無形之間被玩弄。

 

比如撿起掉在地上的東西的時候，視野里總會有年下的工作人員搶先伸出來的一隻手，

半開玩笑的想要嘗試攝影器材的時候，總是能看到隨身攝影師過於驚恐和抗拒的眼神，

甚至在和節目導演喝酒聊天的時候，也常常敏感的察覺到對方努力把酒精量減少到最低，

更不要提那些泡在舞蹈教室的時間，雖然他也明白自己的命門是什麼，但是看見編舞的老師那麼關切的目光他還是覺得有點無語凝噎。

最近有表現出來非常累的時候嗎？

他在工作的閒暇空余這麼反思著自己。

比起以前倒是沈默了很多，但這個更多的是成熟了吧；

減少去聚餐的次數，也僅僅是因為工作量更多了吧；

有關於舞蹈....好吧這個他承認演唱會上的確出汗量有多於以往，但是體力並沒有差很多啊。

周圍這種小心翼翼被顧及的氛圍有時候讓他自己都恍惚是否真的開始嚴重衰老，帶著這種異常迷惑的心情，在故意的談起36歲已經算是40代的時候，他裝作不經意的看著助理的眼神走向，

嗯，轉了一圈之後，堅定的看了一眼正在咧著虎牙笑的一臉褶子的大猩猩。

好了他就知道。

 

難得的用有點猛烈的語氣逼迫了一下年下的小助理，果然真相就很輕易的被還原。

在等待節目開始的間隙，在結束後的酒會，在樂屋的走廊，在昏昏欲睡的保姆車，在村上信五先生的旁邊，話題總是會被輕易的引導向年紀和身體。那，第一個被提出擔心的就是一大把年齡還耍賴醉酒不肯好好睡覺的橫山裕，

雖然也只差了一歲，可是三十歲中段和年近四十聽起來多少是不一樣的，

大概就像正值壯年和x功能下降一樣聽上去讓人不爽。

「阿橫年紀大了，也不知道腰的壓力會不會太大。」

「阿橫也是快要40的人了啊，記憶力下降會不會更快。」

「橫山先生在很多時候都很奇怪的不肯認輸，現在也不知道會不會因為那麽強烈的勝負心強迫自己。」

頂著那麼一副正直到誠懇的眼睛，裝作不經意的提到看起來隱藏許久的擔心，然後戰戰兢兢的雙手合十拜託對方不要在自己面前提起這些事情。

畢竟橫山奇怪的勝負欲是眾人皆知的事情，

當然就會被心領神會的接受，

最後導致自己最近都生活在這種要把人難受到鬱悶的特別關照裡。

 

這算什麼，他無奈的看著還不知道自己已經被出賣的人，還心情很好的跟飯揮手。

在他走到舞台來之前稍稍的反思了一下自己為什麼會被整，

無非就是在一周之前喝醉了酒的自己久違的欺負的過分了一點，事後讓他腰疼的久了一點，可是明明ヒナ也很享受嘛。

眼前不自覺的閃過一雙噙著淚的眼角緋紅的圓圓下垂的眼睛，還有一聲拖長鼻音愛嬌軟糯的阿橫，帶著喘息的呻吟，汗濕的身體....

心臟的一角開始隱隱難耐的搔癢。

要這麼整我嗎ヒナ。

可是明明最知道36歲的橫山裕腰部狀況好不好的，就是你啊。

 

“三十五岁。”

罪魁祸首还轻飘飘的扭着腰，兩隻骨節分明的手可愛的捏著袖子輕輕握拳，摆着35亿的姿态，回頭带着不被讨厌的小嘲笑看了自己一眼，棕色的瀏海微微擋住那雙藏著晶亮的眼睛，然後在面對觀眾的瞬間，迅速變回和善可親的愛豆標準笑容。

那既然你是這樣以為的，那我豈不是要更加努力才行

嗯？我可愛的小ヒナ。

 

「村上さん你最近是不是誤解了什麼。」氣場全開的橫山先生微微眯著眼睛不斷逼近著他一臉無辜向牆角偷偷移動的戀人。

已經很久都沒有對他做出這麼有侵略性的舉動了，但是不做，不代表不能做。

無視了偏過頭還想著解釋什麼的村上先生，橫山裕終於把目標人物壓在了牆角。

「所以，」

他輕輕的掐了一下懷裡的小壞蛋纖細有致的腰，

「我們要不要身體力行一下，ヒーナーちゃん」

「來看看，36歲的橫山裕，到底還‘行’不‘行’。」

「阿，阿橫....唔嗯...輕，輕點，別咬。」

時年35歲的村上信五先生，今天也是被36歲的橫山裕先生在床上做到哭都哭不出來的優秀大齡男青年。

 


End file.
